A Place To Be Together
by Pieces Of Hope
Summary: Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell ficlets and oneshots. Ranging from deeply romantic to stupidly comical...
1. Introduction

_I've always wanted to try these theme things...so I did...seriously, everything that comes from these are not thought about clearly, they really are random little ficlets. I enjoy it, so I hope you do too!_

* * *

**Introduction:**

The blonde daddy put the little girl in the crib next to the little boy. The golden daddy smiled and ruffled his son's hair while the blonde laughed at the little boy's displeased face.

"Emotional." He pointed out. The golden daddy nodded in reply and walked off towards the mommies. They all smiled at the two little children in the crib.

"Soul mates!" The blonde mommy gasped, clasping her hands together.

"That's saying a lot, it's their first meeting!" The brunette mommy laughed in reply. The mommies and the daddies all started talking, all about who knows what.

But it was the Granny that walked over towards the crib and smiled at the children inside. Blue stared into amber with much recognition.

_"Better get used to those eyes Ed." Granny spoke softly. "They'll probably be the last thing you'll ever see and the one thing that'll never change."_


	2. Love

_I wanted to be a bit orginal with this one, but I failed! Hehe..._

* * *

**Love:**

"I don't think Ed believes much in love." Winry told Alphonse half-heartedly as she watched the young man work out in the yard. She watched the way his body moved, the way his eyes shone bright.

"I don't think so, Winry." Alphonse disagreed as Winry's eyes turned towards him.

"Really Al or are you just defending Ed?" She grinned.

"No really Winry. I just don't think he's very good at showing it, because when he tries you usually hit him because you think he's being mean or sarcastic." Alphonse pointed out.

"Why would he try to show me?" She asked and her voice was slightly squeaky.

_"Oh, no reason." He laughed._


	3. Light

_I would cry if a moment like this ever really happened in the manga..._

* * *

**Light:**

Edward woke up to the bright morning in a hospital room. He had won, hadn't he? He had finally achieved all he had worked for? He closed his eyes and felt for his right hand. Weak and fragile it was full of complete warmth. He turned slightly and saw Winry beside him, Alphonse in the bed next to her. She sat between the two boys one of their hands in each of hers. She looked up; bright blue eyes looked into amber. She turned and nearly the same eyes locked with hers again.

Together the three best friends cried and laughed together.

_It was the brightest, lightest morning any of them had seen in years._


	4. Dark

_This is a little dark for me, putting aside the horrid pun. _

* * *

**Dark:**

Winry sat in her bedroom, the darkness of the night engulfed around her. She could barely see an inch in front of her and yet feared to close her eyes. A nightmare had plagued her thoughts, thoughts of Edward never returning, thoughts of his death…of him never reaching his dreams.

What scared her even further was the fact that she had no idea where he was, she had no way of reaching him…

_The darkness grew deeper as Winry's tears fell…_


	5. Seeking Solace

_This seems in character and out of character to me at the same time...I'm not sure what exactly has made her cry...but it is something dreadful..._

* * *

**Seeking Solace:**

"Please stop crying!" Edward urged as he gently and awkwardly rubbed Winry's back. Still she sobbed even louder, the shriek of it echoing in his ears. He bit his bottom lip to keep it from quivering himself.

He was not going to cry as well.

"Why did this have to happen?" She asked, the tears ever flowing. She looked up into his eyes and he shrugged sadly in response.

"I don't know how to answer that…" He said softly, placing a hand on the back of her head. She moved closer and cried into his chest, the tears soaking into his shirt.

"I'm s-sorry" She barely got the words out.

Yet, Edward heard her…

_"S'okay." He replied. "That's what I'm here for, Winry."_


	6. Break Away

_I hate this one, and like it at the same time...urgh._

* * *

**Break Away:**

"So bake me an apple pie and keep it warm!" Edward commanded a smirk on his face.

"I will!" Winry replied confidently.

Edward walked away, knowing Winry was watching his back fade away into the darkness. Some where in his heart he wished her, Granny, and Den would flee but he knew she could never do that. She had too much faith him, all her hopes rested with him…

There was absolutely no way to ever part with her, not in the way he thought he should.

That thought brought a smile to Edward's face.

"Pay attention," Greed hissed. "Stopping thinking' about your woman!" He smirked, thinking he had struck a chord.

_"Shut up." He replied, but he didn't deny it. There was no breaking the fact._


	7. Heaven

_This was just fluffy and cute..._

* * *

**Heaven:**

"Is this heaven? Have I died?" Winry asked, grasping the brand new wrench Edward had purchased for her. He shook his head, a hand rubbing the back of his head, pulling a few strand of hair from his braid.

"It's not that big of a deal…" He said under his breath, his cheek bright pink from the stares of the people around them.

"But it means so much to me Ed! I've got to try this out on your arm and leg!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him along, his cheeks growing darker in shade.

She turned and grinned back at him. "Thank you!" She smiled.

Edward shyly smiled in return…

_Now that look, that was heaven._


	8. Innocence

_I really don't have much to say with this one, but I do like it..._

* * *

**Innocence:**

Purity was something Edward had lost years and years ago. He had aged in one long and tiring night. And yet here was this girl, no this woman whom he loved with all his heart. She smiled up at him, offering him something that no other man would ever, ever take from her…

She was offering her innocence, the one thing that kept her pure…

He never understood why she would want him, such a tainted thing to steal away her chaste. He never understood why she fell for him anyway. What if she grew to hate him for what he would do?

"Edward?" Her voice was soft.

He looked down, gold into azure.

"Ed, everything will be okay." She smiled, placing a hand to his face.

_He let his lips touch hers, causing his doubt to fade away…_


	9. Drive

_This is random and stupid...jeez..._

* * *

**Drive:**

"I don't trust you." He said, crawling into the passenger's seat. "Last time I got in a car with you, you nearly drove us OFF THE FRIGGIN' ROAD!" He shouted. Alphonse sat in the back seat, cramped in the small space. He sighed.

Why did Edward have to start a fight?

"Shut up!" She growled in return. "You're such a liar Edward! I did no such thing!" She smacked him upside the head with her wrench, as to which no one saw her holding.

"I swear, if you kill me…" He threatened in a deadly whisper.

"I won't…" She grinned, stomping down on the peddle, thrusting the car forward.

"TOO FAST" He shouted, grasping the bottom of the seat.

"TOO BAD!" She laughed.

_Alphonse sighed from the back, his head shaking. "I can't wait to see what their married life will be like…" he said, his words unheard under his breath._


	10. Breathe Again

_This was sweet, I think..._

* * *

**Breathe Again:**

Winry took a deep breath, the scent filling her lungs. She had worked extremely hard on this pie. This pie was the key pie. It was the ultimate pie.

She placed it on the table, feeling the heat of it phase through her oven mitts. She grinned as she ran towards the door, waiting for him to come home to her like he promised, waiting for the sure happiness that would be ever-present in his golden eyes.

And there he suddenly was…

Edward took a deep breath in; even from the front door he could smell that sweet scent.

_"Hey Winry! I'm home!"_


	11. Memory

_This one was easy to write...somewhat. But I do like it a lot. Not sure how old they are...just a lot older than they are now..._

* * *

**Memory:**

Winry stared at the photo in her hands, the old worn material felt like if she wasn't careful it would tear in her hands. She smiled softly, looking at the young children in the photo, the young children she, Edward, and Alphonse used to be.

"Edward, come look at this!" She called over her shoulder to the man who sat in an old arm chair; he peeked up over his book and sighed heavily, his age getting to him. He placed the book down on the table beside him and came up behind his wife and looked down at the photo, and smile coming to his face.

"Jeez, where'd ya find that?" He asked with a laugh. Winry smiled at him broadly.

"I found it in this box." She showed him, "I can remember everything clearly and yet it's all distant at the same time…" Her voice grew far as she stared out, her memories taking her away. "You know what never changed though?" She asked him in wonder, looking up at him.

"No, what?" He smiled.

_"The way your eyes showed me everything Ed. Everything…"_


	12. Insanity

_This was so randomly stupid, but it was funny for me...not sure why though..._

* * *

**Insanity:**

"I can't do this…" Edward said pushing his bangs back, only to make them fall into his eyes all over again. He stared at the object in front of him forcefully, almost like he was trying to will it to move…and was failing, miserably.

"You're ridiculous brother…" Alphonse told him off-handedly, like it was a second thought. He was too busy reading, his mind focusing on the words in front of him.

"You aren't even paying attention to my problem Al!" Edward's voice was low, like a whisper. He was afraid other voices might hear him. "If she finds out I did this…she'll kill me!" He tightened his hands into fists, the fear starting to climb its way into his stomach.

"It's not that big of a deal brother, she'll probably beat you with her wrench, no different than usual…" Alphonse placed his book down, not amused with his conversation.

"BEAT ME TO DEATH, AL!" Edward hissed, the people around him glancing over in question. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" He exploded.

"Brother, stop! I'm sorry he's a little crazy…" Alphonse apologized, his face pink with embarrassment. The strangers shrugged and turned away. Edward groaned, his forehead falling to the table.

"She worked real hard on this gift for me…I know it…" Edward's voice was muffled as he spoke. "Why didn't I remember I put it there?" He asked himself aloud. Alphonse shook his head, the boy finding this situation more and more absurd.

Edward looked up with hope, "If I don't say anything she'll never found out, and you won't tell her…will ya Al? Little brother?" He smiled broadly, hoping for the best.

_"I can't believe you sat on the pie she made you…"_


	13. Misfortune

_You'd think with a theme like misfortune I would give you something sad, something mournful...nope, not a bit..._

* * *

**Misfortune:**

"This sucks." Edward cursed as he closed the door behind him. "Why the hell did this storm have to come NOW?!" He asked the ceiling or the sky rather, knowing no one would answer him.

"Shut up, our luck sucks enough without you asking to make it worse…" Winry hissed, throwing her bag towards the corner of the small room. "It's a good thing Alphonse is some place safe…unlike this…"

"Hey you're with me…you'll be fine…" His voice was confident and somewhat cocky. Winry rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm tired so let's…" She looked over the room, realization striking her. "There's only one bed in this room." She pointed out. Edward looked at it forcefully.

"And?" He asked bluntly, receiving a blow to the head.

"And? Stupid! You didn't ask that the room had two beds?" She grabbed his neck, her fingers clasping around it.

"We'd been to six hotels Winry!" He choked, his voice failing him. "This place had a one room open I just took it!"

"LAZY JERK! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" She released him, his limp body falling to the ground in a heap. "We couldn't possibly share the same bed…" She paused, a strange look coming over her face. "Could we?"

Edward's face drained of all color he suddenly felt light headed. "Are you saying…?" He questioned, motioning towards the bed.

"GOD NO!" She shouted, her wrench slamming into his head. She huffed in anger, her hands clenched into fists, moving towards the bed. "Look you can have the bed, just give me a blanket." She snatched the covering quilt off and threw it to the floor. "I'll take the pillow too…cause you have no problems falling asleep!" She placed the object on the floor and sat herself down. She pulled off her shoes and pulled out her hair tie finally letting her head touch the pillow she closed her eyes.

Edward stared down at her for a moment, words trying to fight their way out but failing. He wasn't having any luck pleasing Winry lately…from denting his automail, which was never, ever lucky, to "accidentally" insulting her.

"Winry?" He questioned of her softly. He moved closer but she shook her head.

"Don't even start Ed, I mean it." She whispered to him, covering her head with the blanket. Edward frowned moving around Winry and towards the bed. He felt bad, guilt tugged at his heart. He sat down, his eyes still on her form.

"Forget this…" He cursed under his breath. Removing his jacket and pulling off his boots he grabbed the other blanket on the bed and laid himself down beside her. She sat up quickly glaring daggers at him.

"What do you think your doing?" She asked him. He looked up at her, his eyes narrowed.

"If I was going to say, you'd hit me…" He whispered, turning over.

"Say it…" Her voice seeped with venom.

He sat up with a nervous laugh, "Uh, getting lucky?" He shrugged, but the words made him receive yet another blow to the head.

_"Try unlucky…" She nearly shouted, grabbing her sleeping items and taking the bed for herself._


	14. Smile Doodled

_I'm running out of stupid little author's notes...I like this one a lot, it's simple._

* * *

**Smile - Doodled:**

"I'm really glad you called Ed…" Winry said softly over the telephone. She looked down at the notepad that rested beside it, her fingers gently playing with its pencil as she listened to his words.

"Ya miss me?" He asked with a conceited tone, like he really didn't mean to be asking.

"Yeah, I miss you a lot actually." She replied honestly, loving the embarrassing cough he replied back to her. She grinned, picking up the pencil with her fingers, starting to doodle on the pad. "How long do you have to talk?" She wondered, adding detail to her doodle.

"Just a little while…" He told her and his voice almost sounded sad.

"I got your letter last week…I read it over and over. You've always written really great letters Ed." Winry told him softly, her feelings falling out through her words.

She imagined his pink cheeks as he spoke, "Y-yeah…thanks."

She quietly laughed, "You sound a little uneasy, there's nothing to be ashamed about Ed…"

"I-I know it!" He replied brazenly which made Winry grin.

"I'm glad, I hope you send me more letters like your last one…I felt so wonderful after reading it." She laughed and finished her doodle. "And I'll send back this drawing I just did!" She told him excitedly, looking it over proudly.

"Really? What's it of?" He asked, curious.

_"You'll see…" She giggled, running her fingers over the paper. Winry hearts Edward it said, with a smiling face beneath it._


	15. Silence

_This is sort of my feelings of confessions mid-plot in any manga, not just FMA...it wouldn't destroy the plot, but I'm willing to wait and see...heh._

* * *

**Silence:**

There was no such thing as silence, Winry realized one night as she lay staring up at her ceiling. She listened, very intently, and though it was indeed quiet…there was no silence. Suddenly, breaking her thoughts rain beat down against her window. She sat up watching it with realization; thought people say silence was maddening this gave her enlightenment.

She realized that anything could happen at any moment. Lightening could strike her, a tree could fall…and she could die. It didn't have to always be Edward in danger, living life put her in danger and keeping her feelings a secret would neither help him nor harm him.

He may be startled when he discovered the truth but she knew he would never hate her for it and that in itself gave her much hope.

He was only in the next room, she realized removing the blankets. She placed her feet upon the floor and made her way towards his room.

_And though her steps were silent, they held so much strength._


	16. Questioning

_Never doubt the EdxWin...never hahaha_

* * *

**Questioning:**

She stared into Edward's deep golden eyes, her mind throwing thousands of questions around her head. Why was he looking at her like that? Would he always look at her like that? Did he really love her? Was this all some sick joke? Would she marry him? Would they grow older together? Would it always be like this?

"Winry…" His voice was long, distant. He moved in closer, his lips nearly touching hers. He wondered himself whether to move forward, if it was a good idea. With this one kiss everything would change…

It was amazing what one simple act can do to a friendship that has span both their lifetimes.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked, doubting his resolve. It was true that he loved her like he loved no other, that in his heart he knew that right move to make. It was only his mind that saw otherwise.

Winry nodded confidently, locking her arms around his neck.

_"I could never question it, Edward."_


	17. Blood

_This was a weird scenario, but it was fun to write Ed trying to act really cool and suave for Winry but fail at it..._

* * *

**Blood:**

Winry stood at her worktable, her eyes quickly looking over each and every tool that lay upon it. She picked up her wrench and loved the feel of the cool metal to her warm hand. She smiled as she turned towards Edward who sat seated close by, his arm resting on a separate table waiting for a repair. She pulled up the stool and sat beside him, her eyes on that vast piece of metal that she put her soul into.

"You ready?" She asked.

"I guess so…" He replied with a groan. He looked away as she began tinkling with his arm as she liked to do occasionally for no reason when he was around and not doing a damn thing. The sounds of metal hitting metal echoed in his ears and finally when he turned to look he was slightly startled.

"Winry, hey…" She stopped completely and looked over at him, her blue eyes wide in wonder.

"What?" She asked, his tone of voice scaring her a bit.

"Your lip, it's bleeding…" He pointed out. Winry disposed of her gloves and placed her wrist to her lips, pulling it away as quickly as it came. She glanced at the small droplets that stained her skin. Edward's eyes widened as thoughts came floating to the top of his head.

"Oh darn…" She started to move but Edward grabbed her wrist. "What is it?" She asked quickly.

"I-I'll get it…" He gasped; losing his cool as his lips came clumsily crashing with hers. He pulled away, the blood gone.

"Edward! That was disgusting!" She hissed as she pushed him back.

"W-what? Was it the k-kiss?" He asked, the color draining completely from his face.

_"No! It's the fact you did it while I was bleeding!"_


	18. Rainbow

_Another random, fluffy one. I'm expecting a lot of these, actually..._

* * *

**Rainbow:**

It was near sunset and all day long the weather could not decide to be sunny nor rainy. One moment it would be a lovely summer day then just as quickly it would turn into a thunder storm. Finally as twilight neared the clouds, still heavy with water yet thin enough to let the sun peek through gave sun showers.

The day turned into a lovely pink shade over the small town of Resmebool.

"You know what sun showers mean?" Winry asked, pulling Edward out of the house by his sleeve. Alphonse quietly followed behind, walking outside and looking up at the patch-work sky.

"Rainbows!" He answered for his brother, smiling gently in response.

"That's right Al! So you get an extra piece of pie!" She offered and gave him thumbs up. He returned the gesture and walked out into the yard, his neck still strained upwards.

"Hey, if that was the prize I would have answered!" Edward told her with slight anger in his voice. Winry stuck her tongue out at him jokingly.

"You snooze, you lose!" She laughed pulling away and twirling around in front of him.

"Jeez Winry, you look like a little kid." He shook his head and looked over at Alphonse who simply watched happily. He didn't care either way, he got to have more pie than Edward and that was always a plus.

"It's rare I get to be a little kid again, Edward. Let me enjoy the little innocence I have left." She stuck out her tongue again, this time letting the small droplets of rain drip-drop onto it. She stopped suddenly when something caught the corner of her eye. She dropped her arms and ran closer towards it, as if she would be able to touch it and keep it close if she did so.

"There it is!" She pointed out, gazing at its beauty. "I barely ever see one, ever like this…the real thing. It really is beautiful, isn't it Ed?" She asked him over her shoulder. He shrugged indifferently and Winry huffed in annoyance.

"Jeez you're no fun!" She told him with her back towards him.

"S'not that it isn't beautiful Winry…" He told her, his tone of voice bashful. "I can just think of something better…"

She turned back quickly, curiosity present in her sapphire eyes, "Really?" She asked. "And what is that?"

He stared at her intently, hoping to telepathically send her the message.

"Ed?" She asked, the trick obviously failing.

"Nothing! Never mind. Jeez…I'm getting more pie!" He shouted, turning sharply and entering the house.

"Edward! What is it?" She called after him, slightly irritated. "God!" She cursed, following him inside.

_"Huh, well it looks like brother isn't the only dense one in this house…"_


	19. Gray

_Little kid scenes are always really cute...soul mates from the start, eh? Ha-ha!_

* * *

**Gray:**

Winry stared at the gray stone that lay in her hands. She looked up at the young boy who gave it to her. He looked bashful and shy, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. She sat down on the soft grass and placed it in the center of her dress, causing the rock to fall between her legs.

"Why'd you give me a rock?" The little girl asked, feeling the smoothness of the stone. It felt like the rocks that lay at the bottom of the pond, only dry.

"Cause it was a special rock, from my secret collection…and I felt real bad 'bout your mommy and daddy and…well…I didn't use alchemy or anything so it's not that special I guess…" He said, placing a hand behind his head. It was starting to regret ever thinking of this plan.

But Winry was pleased despite his shame and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck.

"Thanks Edward, I'll keep it forever and ever…" She whispered as a few happy, childish tears fell.

_"Aww, come Winry, let go!"_


	20. Fortitude

_I can somewhat see the last big fight going like this, kind of. Then again Arakawa isn't who I'd call an expected author..._

* * *

**Fortitude:**

Edward stared at Father's face. A hated face, and yet this face and his, true father's face were one and the same which made it even easier to despise. He stared at him, his body lacking vigor and moving with only pure will power alone…

A will power that kept him moving, kept him going until the end. Alphonse stood behind him, not tired of course but the bind of soul to the armor was weakening faster and faster each second.

"This is it!" Edward shouted, clapping his hands together. He had to win, he had to go home. He had to save his Al, his only true family; he had to save the country…

He had to save Winry…

These thoughts gave him strength like no other in the world.

_"THIS IS THE END!"_


	21. Vacation

_This one isn't my favorite of all themes probably because it took me a real, long while to think it up...it's a little sappy but than again I don't really care much. Hehe..._

* * *

**Vacation:**

Winry placed her head on Edward's shoulder suddenly. She smiled as she felt his body suddenly tense and then relax at her touch. She stared out the window of the train, the sun setting of the water they were traveling by. It was beautiful, she noted mentally in her mind. She looked up at Edward quickly and saw his golden eyes staring out as well.

"I think we should go to the sea when this is all over…" She whispered, to him moving in closer. She nudged him to wrap her arm around her and he did so.

"The sea?" He asked like he had never even heard the word before.

"Yep, just you and me…please Ed? I'd really love it…" She glanced up quickly and grinned at the pink blush that had come to his cheeks.

"Well…uh, yeah whatever…I don't care." He told her, trying to keep his cool. He looked away from her sight and she turned back towards the window.

At the moment there was no time for breaks, romantic escapades or whatever. It was sad, but true. She frowned for a moment at the thought that she could never really be Edward's girlfriend, wife, lover…until he saved his brother…and she understood that…

_But as for now she'd daydream of the vacation that would one day happen for not just the both of them…but everyone who was involved in the life of the Elric brothers…_


	22. Mother Nature

_I actually got the idea for this from a tampon commercial...you know the one were the three girls were going on vacation and mother nature gives one of them her monthly present...I recently went through a horrible ordeal of PMS and decided well misery loves company...don't you love knowing my life? Haha suckers...  
_

* * *

**Mother Nature:**

"DON'T GO IN THERE!" Edward shouted, stopping the boy with his body act as a shield. He shook his head wildly, holding up his hands in protest. "I can't let you do something so dangerous at this moment Al. I care too much!" He tried to push him away but Alphonse stood firm.

"I just wanted to give Winry her breakfast. Granny is worried because she didn't come down." He tried to move, holding onto the tray but Edward refused to let him pass.

"You will die!" Edward wailed, more loudly than he would have liked.

"EDWARD, WHY ARE YOU STANDING OUTSIDE MY DOOR?" Winry screamed suddenly. Edward backed away slowly trying to run but Alphonse kept him there with his free hand.

Winry threw open her door, an odd color of red in her normal bright blue eyes. "Are…you keeping food from me?" She hissed quietly but the venom could most certainly be heard…to only Edward.

"Here Winry," Alphonse handed the plate to her with a cheerful disposition. "Granny and I were worried so I brought up your breakfast."

Winry smiled broadly in return. "Wow! Thanks so much Al! This really means a lot." She softly patted his arm in thanks and he nodded.

"I'll leave you to it then." He turned and walked down the steps as Edward breathed a sigh of relief, thankful she calmed down. He didn't see her turn around to set the tray down but moved towards the door.

"I'm glad you're feeling better…" He told her coolly, leaning up against the door. But like a twister she returned with her red gleam, staring him down.

"Alphonse didn't reject a perfectly good proposal Edward. Alphonse is kind and sweet Edward! HE ISN'T YOU EDWARD!" She smacked him with her wrench as hard and with as much strength as she could gather.

She grinned evilly as she turned back into her bedroom. "Maybe next time I ask you for SOMETHING you'll give it to me…" She finished, slamming the door at his limp body upon the floor.

From the bottom of the stair Alphonse's laughter could be heard.

"You know what they say Ed…you always hurt the one you love!"

_Edward simply closed his eyes tightly, hoping these next few days would pass as quickly as humanly possible…_


	23. Cat

_Sorry it's genetic, you say CAT I think and say DOG! My family are avid dog lovers and...cats are...well...kittens are cute...that's about it!_

* * *

**Cat:**

Winry walked into the old house, her arms full of grocery bags. "Edward?" She called lightly, looking around the room; slightly sadden by the emptiness of it. "Al?" She tried for the other brother and smiled softly when the boy peeped as much as he possible could from the kitchen.

"Hey, could you help me?" She asked feeling the items beginning to slip. Without another word Alphonse had taken the items in arm and brought them all back to the kitchen. Winry followed gratefully behind and took a seat at the table. Alphonse set the bags in front of her and began putting things away for her.

"Oh Al, you and Ed are visiting…I can do it…" She motioned for the bag but Alphonse stopped her. "You had to carry it all home alone, I can do it Winry!" He told her cheerfully, in that way which was completely Alphonse. She nodded and stood up.

"So where is that brother of yours anyway?" She asked peering around the room.

"Outside with Den…" He told her softly, his focus on his task. She nodded and walked out the back door into the yard. From behind the tree she saw Den's lower half and made her way towards him. She kicked off her shoes half way, leaving them in the grass. She peeked from the other side of the tree and smiled at the sight in front of her.

There Edward slept with Den's head lying in his lap. Her most favorite boys having a relaxing snooze in the warm afternoon. She sat down slowly and saw Den's eyes open up towards her. She smiled at her dog and patted his head softly. She took Edward's slack arm and pulled it up over her shoulders as Den closed his eyes once again. Edward awoke slightly and looked over at the girl who curled up beside him. She smiled softly at him before she too closed her eyes…

_She wanted to take a nap with her two favorite boys…_


	24. No Time

_This one is nice, I think...I don't have much to say...so read or not read, whatever...Hehe_

* * *

**No Time:**

Edward stood outside Winry's room warily. It was past two in the morning and he knew Winry wasn't sleeping. He could hear the tinkering of metal, her exasperated breathing and sighs. He was worried for her. He opened the door gently without her notice and shook his head at her busy form.

"…Winry?" He called out to her softly, his voice drained and tried. He walked into her bedroom, closing the door behind him. She looked up quickly and shook her head, more to herself than to him.

"Go back to sleep Ed. I don't have time to talk…I need to finish this. I need to get this done for you so you can go, go and save Al and the country and…and…" She repeated that word and over a couple of times, other words lost to her. Edward, ignoring her protest, placed his hands on her shoulders. She didn't shake off his touch, just looked up at him with deeply sad eyes.

"You work way too ward…" He complained in his own way of trying to comfort her. She shook her head.

"It isn't too hard if it's all for you…" She told him softly, the words, the thought heartfelt yet self-conscious. She turned away quickly, her hands tightly grasping the wrench.

"Sh-shut up Winry…" Edward choked, lifting her fingers, one by one of the item. It dropped down onto the table and she bit her bottom lip in wonder.

"But then…you can't…" She tried to say but Edward covered her mouth to silence her futile protests.

"Yeah, I guess there isn't any time to do work…but you need time to sleep…I'll leave when it's ready Winry so don't friggin' go and push yourself for no damn good reason." He picked her up in a bridal style and brought her over to her bed. She kicked her legs weakly in complaint and hit his chest a few times. He didn't falter as he set her down. He stared at her sternly for a moment before her strong face fell into one of surrender.

"That's a good girl." He gently pushed her down onto the pillow and she let him do so, knowing fighting against him wouldn't get her anywhere.

"Good night Winry…"

_"Yeah…g'night…" She mumbled, turning away from him. She'd probably see him in her dreams anyway…_


	25. Trouble Lurking

_I got the idea for this while I was swimming in my pool. I was just wading around, thinking up ideas when this came crashing in...I laughed, got a weird look from my little brother and that's about it..._

* * *

**Trouble Lurking:**

Winry was sure Edward would be displeased with her. She nervously rubbed her arm and shifted from one foot to the other. She had seen him make his way towards the small pond in the yard, obviously the fact that his shirt and pants were missing had peeked Winry's interest more than she would like to admit. She couldn't help herself as she followed behind him in wonder. It was late, probably past midnight by now so as to why Edward was taking late night swims baffled her…that…and since he had returned home she hadn't really gotten a good look at his original body…completely.

So what that it's only been about two days…she was curious…

There, she thought proudly as she snuck as well as she could to the first available hiding spot. She had a plan if she got caught. She peeked around the tree she had placed herself behind, thankful it was wide enough to hide her completely and that the night was dark enough to shield her from his eyes. Or so she hoped…

She peered and watched him wade into the water then dip underneath it only to come up farther out. It must have been years since he's had a truly good, enjoyable swim and the summer night was warm enough that the water would surely cool him down. Like God was smiling down upon her the moonlight shone right above where Edward had emerged. The light made the droplets of water glisten off of his heavenly sculpted chest.

She shook her head and sighed heavily, now she was getting a little ahead of herself as she felt the blush stain her cheeks.

She watched him raise his right arm towards the moon, she study the muscle and form of it, probably as he did. She saw him bend his fingers into a fist as he lowered himself deeper into the water. So far she could only see him from behind and for some reason she wished to see the look of the light reflect in his amber eyes. She moved in slightly closer, hoping to see his face. To forever memorize the expression that he had in this very moment.

Only she didn't see the root that lay in front of her and happened to take a small trip into the water. Edward turned quickly, ducking deeper into the water.

"Who's there?" He called, "I know it ain't some god damned bird or something!" He called, making it sound like a threat.

Winry sat in the water for a moment, thinking over what to say before her mouth spilled out words her head didn't exactly agree to. "It's me, Ed…I was watching…" She stood up, her pajamas completely soaked.

"What the hell were you doing that for?" He shouted, moving over towards her. She suddenly found him in front of her, standing over her and she quickly became aware of his taller figure compared to hers. She blushed and looked away.

"Am…am I in trouble?" She softly asked, the heat from her cheeks and the closeness of Edward's near naked body making her dizzy.

"Hell yeah you're in trouble!" He cursed, looking away from a moment than back at her shameful form. He grabbed her shoulders to her surprise and unexpectedly threw her further into the pond.

"There, now were even!" He snickered, "Though technically you should be half-naked too…" He laughed at her face, once embarrassed for getting caught now red with rage.

"I can't believe you did that…" She splashed him with water and he simply blocked it with his hands, still laughing.

"I'll just throw you again Winry…" Edward told her as a warning as she continued splashing. She stopped slowly, giving up and hiding beneath the water's surface. Suddenly Edward was next to her like he was before, pulling her up towards him. She spit water into his face and laughed at his disgusted expression.

"That was low…" He hissed low and deep.

"That was funny…" She mimicked his previous tone of voice.

She evilly grinned and grabbed onto his shoulders, pulling him under with her. They both stayed under for a moment, looking at each other's blurred forms in the moonlight. They popped out at the same time, out of breath and moving past the feeling of revenge. Winry outstretched her arms and Edward took her in with a fake expression of annoyance. Winry clearly saw right through it.

"Don't give me that face Ed, I bet you like hugging me…" She stuck out her tongue and was slightly pleased when he didn't argue her accusation. "I wanted to see you completely whole…I was so happy for you…" She smiled to herself as she placed her cheek on Edward's chest, listening to the sound of his rapid heart beat. She felt him nod, apparently words lost to him.

"You don't mind me like this right?" She asked him, looking up with hopeful eyes.

"N-no, it's okay." He answered honestly as she set her head back down.

"I might fall asleep…this is a position I could get used to…" She laughed quietly as she heard Edward's heart skip a beat. "So…" She started gently. "Am I still in trouble?" She held onto him tighter, not wanting to let go.

"God no…" He breathed out. "I mean…uh, no we're fine now…" He coughed, trying to play it cool.

_Winry laughed, "Good…I'm glad."_


	26. Tears

_Oh come on, you must realize how easy this was to write!_

* * *

**Tears:**

Edward had always known that Winry cried a lot. She was a very emotional person and he was whole-heartedly aware of this fact. But he also realized she had different ways of crying all together…

When she was completely depressed and upset she sobbed loudly and her face practically leaked with tear and other unmentionable fluids. When she was like that he was more that willing to be there to help and support her…he felt obligated. He hated it when she cried like that…

Then there are her angry tears…Winry usually cried like this when Edward had severely pissed her off completely. She would usually storm off and cry to herself for a few minutes before moving on.

Then there were her laughing tears. Obviously this only happened when she was laughing her ass off over something that made her completely giddy. Edward wished on more than one occasion that she would have these kinds of tears more than the other kinds…

Then finally there were the tears she were showing him now. These tears were beautiful and ran down her cheeks but her eyes were still vibrant and full of unending happiness. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and Alphonse was laughing in the background…

_She was crying over a fulfilled promise…these were Winry's tears of joy._


	27. Foreign

_A strange feeling...a foreign feeling! Ahaha, enjoy this one!_

* * *

**Foreign:**

She felt the feeling of his lips hard on hers. This feeling was new, something she had never felt before ever in her life.

It was unknown to her in all ways.

In the back of her mind she wondered if Edward had ever kissed someone before because she felt that he was incredibly good at it.

He had one hand lightly on her face, gently forcing it up towards his own and his other hand held her closer towards him. She let her one arm wrap around his neck and the other on his back, unaware if there was a proper way to kiss. She hoped in to herself that she wouldn't be bad, that Edward wouldn't be displeased with her. He pulled away for a moment, looked into her eyes and set his lips on her once again, holding her even tighter.

_She hoped that this new feeling would be a sensation she would know for the rest of her life…how it feels right at this very moment._


	28. Sorrow

_This was very easy...and also very sad to write..._

* * *

**Sorrow:**

He lay there. Despair the only emotion he was feeling. He couldn't move. He couldn't speak. He could feel the blood pouring through ever cut and wound on his body. He heard voices, taunting him. They were telling him he was going to die, that this was the end for him.

He was never going to save his little brother…

He was never going to save the people of this country…

He was never going see her face again…

_Despair ripped again at his heart, blood spilled from his gashes, and the world turned black._


	29. Happiness

_Because I kind of can't wait for them to get married! I mean, can you? Seriously? I wonder if Arakawa will show us...doubt it...guess it's up to my imagination. Well this is one weird scenario..._

* * *

**Happiness:**

It was a warm summer afternoon. Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell set beneath a tree in the back of the Rockbell house. They stared off into the vast green fields of their home town. A sweet sight neither one of them had enjoyed in a very, very long time. Edward held Winry's hand in his own, his fingers laced with hers. She would smile up at him for a moment and then he would return the glance. They were simply enjoying the presence of one another on this beautiful day.

"Are you happy?" Winry suddenly asked him, her voice distant but held no tone of sadness within it. She looked up to see Edward's thoughtful face.

"Yeah…more than ever before I'm guessing…" He told her honestly. She nodded at his reply.

"Can I make you happier, do you think?" She wondered. She held up their grasping hands and placed in down as quickly as she brought it up.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, not quite getting her drift. She shook her head with a laugh.

"It means exactly what it sounds. Do you think I can make you happier than you are at this very moment? Do you think Ed?" She sounded hopeful and sighed dreamily, her thoughts taking her into a future she always wanted.

"I, uh…well I guess…" He told her with a cough. She looked up and grinned at his red cheeks.

_"Then why don't you ask me to marry you already so we can be this happy always?"_


	30. Under The Rain

_Really simple, just they way I like them! It's just sweet and simple...I wonder how many times I'll say it...sweet and simple, sweet and simple!_

* * *

**Under the Rain:**

I walked outside, and though rain was falling it wasn't hard. Small, droplets slid down my face…almost like tears.

But sadness was not what I was feeling…

I moved forward, my bare feet felt cold on the wet, sleek grass. Fireflies gently sparked vibrantly, randomly all around me. And when I turned, bright golden eyes locked with my own. The rain still fell, harder and harder, faster and faster…and I realized in that moment…

_So was I…_


	31. Flower

_Sorry, I've been finishing up some drawings and making some music videos so my attention was taken away from writing this. I told my friend that in my next theme I'd put in a conversation that we had about Ed growing up and all the super, cool effects of that. That last little line down there...it's a joke...I do that!_

* * *

**Flower:**

Winry played with the flower in her hair, closing her eyes and feeling each petal under her fingertips. She looked up quickly, watching Edward exercising playfully in the front of the house. She smiled at him warmly.

Alphonse was seated next to her on her balcony, his eyes close like he was napping. She smiled at him and one eye popped open, not surprising her. She grinned.

"Hey Winry, a penny for your thoughts?" He asked cheerfully. Winry laughed lightly and looked back at Edward. He turned to her quickly, he raised a hand to her and she waved back as he returned to his workout.

"Edward certainly as grown…" Winry mused, sighing dreamily.

"I suppose. I don't really notice things like that…" He told her honestly. He shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes.

"But it's more than that…he's grown mentally and most certainly physically. He's looking more like a man everyday…" Her cheeks tinted pink, thinking of Edward as a man and not a boy, not the friend she once knew, gave her pleasant butterflies.

"That's weird…" Alphonse laughed and Winry slapped him playfully.

"I'm glad you think so…I notice things like that about him…" Winry smiled and titled her head towards her shoulder.

"Oh, I _know_ you do…" He nudged.

Winry shook her head and blushed. "He kind of grows like a flower…it's been a slow process but he's finally bloomed…"

"Don't tell him that, he'll get angry. Say you make him sound like a girl!" Alphonse stood up slowly and looked out over at Edward. He was staring blankly at Winry without her notice. Winry had her eyes staring blankly into space.

"You guys are ridiculous…" He shook his head, running a quick hand through his hair. "I'd thought you'd be together by now…after what happened and all…"

Winry looked up at him suddenly, like she realized he was there. "What was that Al? I wasn't listening…" And indeed she truly wasn't.

"Nothing…" He sighed heavily. "I'm going back inside…"

"You know what else I realized…Ed's probably grown in _other_ places as well…other _important _places." She raised her eye brows up and down, watching Alphonse's face for a reaction.

"Other places?" He questioned unsure. He thought for a moment and his eyes widened when he got the crude joke. "AWW WINRY! That's sick, I don't wanna know you think about that!"

"I'm just kidding!" She laughed, waving her hands quickly.

_Actually, no, no…she really wasn't…_


	32. Night

_This one took a while to come up with, yeah? But I like it...nerves can keep you up at night! Oh dear!_

* * *

**Night:**

Night had fallen over Resembool; the country side sky was covered completely in moonlight. Winry sat at the edge of her bed, her eyes on her window. She felt like she had never before seen the moon as big and bright as it was on this night.

She stood up slowly and placed her hand on the window. It was cold to the touch but she didn't take it away. A shiver ran down her back for a moment before she finally gave up on the damn thing all together. She cursed under her breath as she threw herself back to bed, the impact of body to mattress comforting but distressing at the same time. She couldn't sleep despite the late hour and every time she tried to close her eyes all she saw was her horrid imagination giving her frightening ideas of the next day. She turned over and faced the ceiling, drawing circles on it with her mind, desperately trying to get her thoughts in order and to let sleep be her conqueror.

But it wasn't frickin' working!

She kicked her feet repeatedly on the bed, her frustration reaching its peak level. She bit her bottom lip and sat up mid kick. She turned and let her legs fall over the edge of the bed.

She turned again and looked back at the window and the big moon in the night sky and suddenly wished she had the power to switch it off. Even with the curtains pulled the light still managed to shine through.

She was about to cover her head with her blanket and try one more crack at sleeping when she heard her door creak open. She sat up quickly and looked at the person who stood there.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She hissed, throwing the blankets to the side.

"Ah, shut up!" He told her, scratching the back of his head. "It don't matter anyway. I can't sleep unless you're there now! Damn you…" He smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"Really? Is that reason? I could have sworn it was because of the NERVES!" She harshly whispered, getting closer to his face. He grimaced and looked away.

"All right, maybe that too…" He huffed, moving away from her and over to the bed. He sat down and breathed out deeply. Winry stood in front of him.

"Are we screwed?" He looked up, nervous. She shook her head.

"We're just scared…this is the last night before, you know…" She sighed and sat down beside him, placing her hand on his own, the once cool metal now a real, warm hand. She lowered her head to his shoulder and sighed. "This is just another huge step in our lives Ed…we've gone through so much already, I almost thought that this would be easy…but I was very wrong…" She shook her head. "Not wrong, I suppose…I guess it's more like misjudge or something…"

He laughed, "Jeez, you have a real nice way of explain' things…" He looked down at her, a smile on his face. "This night ain't so bad…" He mused and she nodded slowly agreement.

"Moon's too bright…" She shook her head and looked over her shoulder than back at him.

"Hmm…" Edward somewhat replied, the sound thoughtful. He glanced back at the blankets and looked at her.

"Well I guess we can hide under the covers for awhile…" He laughed and she slapped him playfully in the arm.

"Oh yeah? What if we get in trouble?" She asked, moving back towards the side of the bed and pulling the blankets up over her legs.

"Please, I'll sneak back before dawn! No one will even know we saw each other on our wedding day...before the important stuff an' all…" He leaned over her, pulling the blankets over their heads. As he leaned down to kiss her, she stopped him for a moment.

_"Hey, technically speaking…it's still night…"_


	33. Expectations

_I don't even know where this came from...AHH!_

* * *

**Expectations:**

I expect him to come home.

I expect myself not to lose any hope at all.

I expect myself to be the greatest friend in the world to him.

I expect his eyes to be as golden as ever.

I expect my automail skills to be top notch.

I expect that I will be the best mechanic in the world.

I expect that sometimes I'll be sad.

I expect that sometimes I'll be happy.

I expect that sometimes I'll miss my mom and dad.

I expect that sometimes I'll be human.

I expect that I'll be strong…

I mused over my list as I sat at my work table. I wasn't gong to just sit and wait here for Edward. I wasn't weak! I had goals and ideals and while I loved Edward more that anything…I had talents and skills that shouldn't be kept in the dark. I pinned the list to the wall as a reminder to myself. I had more strength that people give me credit for and I know it…

I took a deep breath in and started work on a brand new piece of machine that I would make, something that would help people somewhere out there.

I expect myself not to sit here and do nothing while I'm forced to wait for him to come home…

_One more thing for my list!_


	34. Stars

_Stars are pretty, huge, balls of gas! Hahaha...okay, I dunno where that came from...uh, well...whatever. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Stars:**

I lay in the grass, eyes closed, feeling the sense of the summer night all around me. Quietly listening to the sounds of chirping crickets and singing nightingales, I smile and remember other nights just like the one tonight.

But this night is different, this night is special.

I grasp the hand of the man that lay beside me. With his free one, he pointed out all the stars he knew by name, what they meant, how they could help someone if they were lost. He was so brilliant sometimes that I wondered how he could not see my blatant love for him.

Perhaps I was the one missing all the signs…

I looked over at him slowly, watching the way his mouth moved as he talked. He licked his lips for a quick moment before continuing his speech. My cheeks tinted pink as I imagined my own lips on his. He looked over at me quickly, his golden eyes locked into mine.

"Hey, Winry ya listening?" He asked me with a grin like it didn't really matter anyway. I nodded though, I was in my own way. I was taking him in, liking the feeling of his presence close to mine. Something I've always had and yet never really cherished like I did now.

"It's such a beautiful night Ed…" I mused to him. I turned and saw him nod his head in agreement, a smile on his face.

"Can't argue there, it really is…" He closed his eyes, a peaceful look on his face.

"At this moment, it's probably the most beautiful thing I've seen…" I turned to Edward, his eyes opened and turned to mine, he just looked at me and smiled slightly.

_God I wish his mind was as easy to read as the stars._


End file.
